Behind the scenes: Original Song
by sophielovesmusicandwriting
Summary: What happens when the cameras are off? What do the Glee Cast members think when they read about what they have to do next? And who s actually friends with who? Let s take a look behind the scenes of Season 2 Episode 16: Original Song!
1. The script

**Hello everyone,**

**so I am a huge Klaine fan and "Original Song" made me soooooooooooo happy.**

**I think it´s amazing how the cast can act so damn good.**

**And yeah then I thought about what they thought when they shot all these scenes.**

**And so I decided to write this.**

**I probably made some mistakes because I usually don´t speak English and I have no idea how the actors really are. I mean of course I listened to interviews and everything but well you know... still don´t know how they really are.**

**So I just hope that you´ll like this because then I would write more.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee or anything else.  
**

* * *

The script

Chris´ head rested on the table. The ones who walked by probably thought he was just tired. But the truth was: Chris tried to hide from his co-workers. Especially Amber and Darren.

Said man grinned when he saw the younger man and sat down next to him. Chris sat up when he heard the noises. He blinked a few times until he realized who sat next to him.

"Good Morning! How are you?" Darren asked with a charming smile on his face.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Hey Darren. I´m just a bit tired. I´m not really a morning person. Well you obviously are."

"It´s 10am. How can you be tired?"

"I´ve read the newest script yesterday. Well actually last night." Chris answered and blushed.

Darren raised confused an eyebrow. "I haven´t it yet."

"I think you´ll get it today. I mean we start shooting tomorrow and it IS the Regionals-Episode." Chris said and Darren could see that the younger man was really excited.

It made him look even younger and it was in these moments when Darren remembered that Chris was only 20 years old.

"Can you borrow me your script until I get mine? I really want to know what´ll happen." Darren asked and made his best puppy look.

Chris laughed and rolled his color-changing eyes which were now bright blue. "Stop looking at me like that Frodo."

"Come on. I´m not that short."

"Well you ARE taller than Lea."

"See."

"But you´re still a hobbit. And I didn´t help that you have this crazy curly hair."

"I can´t change it. And my hair isn´t that bad."

"It could be worse, that´s right. But still, your hair and your height make everybody think that you´re a hobbit."

"Oh shut up Colfer." Darren answered which made Chris laughing even more.

"So now we use our last names… But yes. You can borrow my script Criss."

"Thank you. But let us use our first names again, because seriously, it´s so confusing that your first name is Chris and my last name is Criss."

"I like my first name. And…"

"Hey you two. How are you?" Heather Morris appeared in the room and sat down on the other side of Chris.

"Chris´s tired and makes fun about my height."

"Did you call him ´Frodo´ again?" Heather asked Chris who smiled at her.

"Yeah. But can you blame me?"

"No not really."

"Heh! Two against one. That´s not fair." Darren answered and pouted which made Chris begin to laugh again.

"Whatever. Here. The script." Chris finally managed to say and handed Darren his script.

The older man grabbed it and opened it. While he began to read, Heather and Chris talked. Half an hour later the producer of _Glee_ Ryan Murphy appeared.

"Hello! I wanted to talk to you about your schedules."

"Hey Ryan!" The three actors answered.

"Heather we´ll short the locker scene tomorrow so you can think about the idea to get dirt all over you."

Heather made a grimace. "At least I´m not alone. Naya´s with me." She said, stood up and left the room.

"Have you read your script?" Ryan asked the two men.

"No. I haven´t finished yet. But Chris knows what´s coming."

"So you don´t know about the kiss scene yet?"

"Kiss scene?" Darren asked and turned around to Chris who blushed.

That was the conversation he didn´t want to have with Darren and that was one of the reasons why he wanted to hide earlier.

"Yeah, the fans will be happy. They´ll finally see a Klaine-Kiss." Ryan answered and grinned like he just gave the two actors in front of him a big present.

Darren and Chris stayed quiet and the silence between them was really awkward. Ryan stopped smiling and looked from Chris to Darren and back to Chris.

"Ok. I know that this will be weird for you and maybe a bit awkward. I know that you´re good friends, but this is your business guys. I´ll help you to make the scene the most comfortable that I can. But this IS your job and you that it would´ve happened anyway. Maybe we can talk about it before. If you want to." He added.

Darren blinked and answered: "I mean I have nothing against you Chris. You´re a really good friend and everything. It´s just that I never really kissed a guy before. Like…well that it looks like I´m in love."

Chris looked down at his hands. Normally he didn´t have problems with things like that. He may was young but he was also professional. He didn´t know if he felt like this because it was Darren and they got along with each other pretty good. Right then he didn´t really know anything. He just knew that he didn´t have that much experience when it came to love and that stuff. He was only 20 after all and gay which didn´t make it easier for him.

Ryan cleared his throat because Chris still hadn´t said anything. That made Chris changing his behavior. His head shot up and he looked as confident as ever. Darren´s eyes widened and even Ryan was surprised.

Chris smiled at them and stood up. "I´m fine with the scene. I´ll see you later. Lea told me that I can ask her if she can give me some advice for the new songs so I´ll go find her. Bye!" And with that he disappeared.

Darren blinked a few times before he turned to Ryan. "What was that?"

"That was business-Chris."

"Business-Chris?"

"Yeah. I mean you know him. He´s sometimes pretty emotional but as soon as something had to do with his work he just ignores his feelings and does his job."

"So he just stops thinking and does what the script says?"

"Yes and no. Yes he does what the script says, but I don´t think he stops thinking about the whole thing. It IS Chris after all."

"I think I kinda need to learn that. To just ignore what my brain says me and just do my job."

"We´ll see. And besides, we won´t shot the kiss scene until next week. Today and tomorrow you´ll record the songs."

"Kay Ryan. And thanks for your help."

"You´re welcome." Ryan answered, stood up and left Darren alone.


	2. Recording Songs

**Hey,**

**it´s me again. I´m still freaking out about the Kliss.;D **

**Sooo here´s a new chapter.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Glee or Chris Colfer or Darren Chris or Ian Brennan.  
**

* * *

Recording Songs

Chris had made his decision. He would NOT freak out about the kiss. He was a professional actor with a freaking Golden Globe. One little kissing scene wasn´t that hard to film. He had filmed kissing scenes before. There was absolute no reason to be that nervous. But deep inside of him, he knew that he was nervous as hell. He just wouldn't show it and it anyone would ask him about it he would pretend that he wasn´t nervous. That shouldn't be that hard right?

Darren was nervous too. He hadn´t a problem with kissing a guy. And he hadn´t a problem with kissing Chris. He just never did something like this before.

Darren shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. In five minutes he would have to walk into the recording studio and join Chris. Right now the younger man recorded _Blackbird_ and after that they would record _Candles_. Tomorrow while Chris would record his Warbler-part for _Misery_ and _Raise your Glass_, Darren would record the vocals for these two songs.

Darren sighed and opened the door. Chris was in the recording studio and sang the last lines of _Blackbird_. Darren closed the door, leaned on the wall with crossed arms and smiled. Whenever he listened to Chris singing a song he had to smile.

Chris had just that amazing and special voice that sometimes really sounded like the voice of an angel. Darren knew that he was a great singer himself and he already recorded songs on his own so he knew what he was talking about. Ian Brennan, one of the creators of _Glee_ turned around and smiled at Darren.

Chris sang the last notes and opened his eyes. He had concentrated on the song and had blacked out the world around him. He saw Darren leaning on a wall with a smile on his face and Chris rolled his eyes.

Darren always talked about how good Chris´ voice was. That was really strange for the younger actor, because he was a big fan of _A Very Potter Musical_ and Darren himself. It was still a bit unbelievable for him that Darren Criss was now one of his best friends.

Chris turned to Ian and asked: "How was I?"

"Brilliant. I know that there´s a lot of pressure for you. It´s an honor to cover a _Beatles_ song and you really did a great job."

"Thanks!" Chris smiled. Despite the fact that he was a famous actor and a lot of people told him he was one of the most talented people they knew, Chris was never sure if he had done a good job.

Darren grinned at him and then walked through the door to him.

"That was amazing." He said.

Chris rolled his eyes again. "Thanks. But you really don´t have to say that every time I sing."

"It´s the truth."

"Oh come on. You´re the better singer and we both know that."

"Why do you think I´m the better singer?"

"Have you LISTENED to your voice? Ok that was a stupid question. You´ve listened to your voice for the last 24 years of your life. I mean…you´re the famous one and you write songs and…I don´t understand why you don´t think the same."

"You really think I´m THAT good?"

"YES?"

"Well thanks. But you´re the one who has the really large vocal range."

"Ok that´s true, but I can´t sing loud. Every time I sing a duet with Lea you can barely hear me because her voice is just…well louder."

"Guys, I don´t want to interrupt this conversation but we have a song to record so if you could just start singing…" Ian said with a grin on his face.

Darren and Chris blushed and then began singing.

After what seemed like hours they finally finished recording. You could easily hear that Chris had recorded almost all day and Darren made fun of his voice. Chris punched him lightly on the arm when they left the recording studio.

"If you don´t stop laughing I swear I´m gonna make a video of you the next time you´ve sung all day." Chris threatened and cleared his throat for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"My voice doesn´t sound that bad when I sing all day. I don´t know why. But that helps me when I record an album."

"How is the song writing going?"

"Oh it´s great. _Glee_ really helps me. I´ve so many ideas and so many things happen. It´s just amazing."

"Yeah._ Glee_ is really…It´s an honor to work here and do what I love all day. It´s incredible. I mean I´m twenty and already have a Golden Globe just because of this show. I´ve met so many stars and made so many friends. It´s like we´re a big family, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. You´re all pretty close and want to protect each other. Sure there are fights like in every family but you always apologize after it."

"You know you´re a part of our family too right?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Why do you think you aren´t?"

"I don´t know. I just thought…well you know each other for at least two years."

"So? Chord is new too."

"Well yeah but he is always around the others. I´m not. Besides a few scenes I always talk to you." Darren answered and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…I didn´t mean it like that. Like I´m tired of you or something. I mean, shouldn´t I be friends with everybody else too to be a part of this family?"

"You already are. They all like you and are your friends."

"They barely know me. I haven´t talked to them that much."

"But I have. And I told them about you and what a great person and actor you are."

Darren stopped and turned to Chris. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Chris laughed. "And they ask about you. I told you: We are a family and every member matters."

"Wow! I´m…I actually don´t know what to say."

"Well I have to go anyway. See ya!"

"Bye! And thanks!"

"You´re welcome." Chris said and walked away from a happy grinning Darren.


	3. Misery

**Hey,**

**so it´s been a while since I updated but I had a lot of stress. School and that boring stuff.**

**Well but I finally found time to write this. I hope it is ok.**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Misery

Two days later Chris stood in one of the „common"rooms of Dalton. Darren stood next to him and hummed the melody of _Misery_.

"Could you stop that?" Chris asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"You´re humming _Misery_."

"And?"

"And that´s annoying. I´ve to listen to that song all day while we film the scene and it´s really annoying to hear it all the time."

"I thought you like _Misery_."

"I do. Just not when I have to hear it at least eight hours!"

"Well I won´t stop singing."

"Darren!" Chris began but the older man grabbed his arm and danced around the room while he sang _Misery_. The other actors laughed and sang with him.

Darren finally stopped singing when Ryan entered the room. Chris seriously thought about hugging the producer for making Darren stop.

"I see you already began to rehearse." Ryan said and smiled when he saw the annoyed look on the youngest glee cast member´s face.

"I really hope that we won´t film this all day." Chris murmured and sat down at one table.

* * *

They rehearsed the dancing scene several times until they finally began to film it.

Around 1 pm the music part was finished and they only had to film the part where Kurt says that Blaine always gets the solos.

Everything was fine until Chris had to say: "I feel like we´re ´Blaine and the Pips´."

Of course Darren knew that this line was coming but actually hearing it was too much for him. Especially when Chris said it with his slightly annoyed voice. Darren began to laugh and he just couldn´t stop. He was lying on the ground and tears streamed down his face but it was just too hilarious for him.

Chris stood there and watched. He had no idea what to do. Actually he had no idea if he should be angry or start laughing too.

"Cut!" Ryan said and walked to Chris.

"You should stop writing sentences like this." The actor grinned.

"Well I didn´t expect that Darren would begin to have a laugh attack."

"Me neither. Think I could blackmail him if I make a video?"

Fortunately for Darren he chose this moment to stop laughing.

"Don´t you dare Colfer!" He said and stood up.

"I´m sure the others would have loved to see your laugh attack."

"You can´t expect me to NOT laugh when you say things like this."

"I had to say it."

"Ok stop it guys. Think you can try it again Darren?"

"Yeah sure. Sorry."

* * *

Five minutes later Darren was laughing again and Chris couldn´t resist and made a video. That made Daren stop laughing and the curly haired man nearly threw himself at his co-star. Chris lost his balance and both felt on the floor.

"Hive me that phone!"

"Could you, I don´t know, STOP LYING ON MY CHEST? I can´t breathe." Chris said and pushed Darren off him. He sat up and massaged his chest. "Damn! That hurts!"

"Sorry. But I told you, you shouldn´t make a video."

"So now it´s my fault?" The younger man asked and stood up.

Darren did the same. "Well…yeah."

Chris glared at him like he seriously lost his mind. "I wouldn't have made it if you wouldn´t have laughed."

"This stupid line is just too hilarious."

"Or maybe you´re just not professional."

Darren had to blink. "What? When I started acting professional you were still in High School so don´t tell me that I´m not professional."

"Then stop acting like you´re five."

"I just have a little fun. You should try that too sometimes."

"I have fun. But not during my work."

"So you´re Business-Chris again aren´t you?"

"Business-Chris? What does THAT mean?"

"Every time you work you only concentrate on what you have to do. Why don't you joke around a bit? It´s not like you would get fired or something."

"Just because I´m serious about this and you aren´t doesn´t give you the right to say that I don´t have humor. Maybe it´s just a bit hard that I´m away from the other for so long. After all I know them for almost two years. Amber, Kevin and Lea are my best friends. Don´t you think I miss them? You´re so damn frustrating Darren! Just…just forget it." Chris said and walked out of the room.

Ryan sighed. "Ok. We make a little break. Darren, come on. We have to find Chris and talk to him."

"What? He just told me that I´m a bad actor and besides I think he doesn´t really want to see me right now."

"What he needs is a friend right now. And you ARE his friend. You have to remember that he´s only twenty and that there´s a lot of pressure for him."

"You´re right. Sorry Ryan."

"You don´t have to apologize to me."

"I know." Darren sighed and walked out of the room too.

* * *

He found Chris in the bathroom. The blue-green-grey eyed man sat on the floor with his head on his knees. He looked up when he heard the noises the door made. His eyes weren´t red but his hair was a mess. Darren assumed that he had run his hands through his hair multiple times.

"What?" Chris asked and messaged his temples.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I´m alright?"

"Well…no."

"I just freaked out in front of everybody and now I have the worst headache ever."

"I´m sorry. For saying these things to you. I forgot that, well… that this has to be hard for you."

Chris sighed and looked up at Darren. "I´m just really stressed out. I think I need a break or something. But it wasn´t right what I did and I apologize too."

"It´s ok. Really."

"By the way, I´ve deleted the video."

"Thanks. And I´ll try to not laugh again."

Chris smiled and finally stood up. After a look in the mirror he quickly fixed his hair.

"Thanks for coming!"

"No problem. Come on. We still have to finish that damn scene." Darren answered and they left the room.


	4. Regionals

**Hey everyone,**

**I noticed that when Chris and Darren are interviewed alone they talk about the kissing scene like it was nothing but when they are interviewed together they are nervous and a bit embarrassed when they talk about the kiss. I think I´ll write that in this story :D**

**So here the next chapter. REGIONALS! Yeiah!**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Regionals

The next day was the day of the Regionals-scenes. It was 5am and every member of the cast looked tired. Chris and Darren were the only "Warblers" because they would film the Warblers´ performance after the other two.

"Ok, listen! I know it´s early and all of you are tired, but let´s just give our best so that we can go home early." Ryan announced.

"Chris, Darren, we´ll film the scene between Kurt and Blaine later."

"Alright." Chris said and walked to Amber.

"What does he mean with ´The scene between Kurt and Blaine´?" She asked him.

"Just a normal scene…Ok well, not sooo normal."

Amber raised and eyebrow and Chris grinned. "They get together in this episode." He answered.

"Sweeeet. How?"

"Well Kurt´s bird Pavarotti dies and then Kurt sings _Blackbird_ which makes Blaine realizes that he loves Kurt. So he tells the Warblers that he wants to sing a duet with Kurt. After that he meets Kurt in one of the common rooms and says he found the perfect song which is _Candle_ by _Hey Monday_. Kurt wants to know why Blaine wants to sing with him and Blaine answers that Kurt moves him and that he wants to spend more time with him. Well and then he kisses Kurt. Kurt kisses back and after the first kiss Blaine says that they should practice and Kurt answers that he thought they were. They kiss again and yeah that´s it."

"Awww! That sounds really cute. Wait there will be a kiss between you and Darren."

"Two. At least. We´ll film the scene at least ten times." Chris answered and rolled his eyes.

"Nervous?" Amber grinned.

"Why should I?"

"Because you´ll kiss Darren freakin´ Criss?"

"So? It´s just a kiss and actually it´s not Darren kissing me, it´s Blaine kissing Kurt."

"Come on. You don´t have any feelings or thoughts about the kiss? Not a bit?"

He bit his lip and thought about the right answer. "I´m an actor. That´s my job and if the script says that I have to kiss someone, I´m only doing my job. That´s it."

Amber looked at him and he was pretty sure that she could see through his façade. "But it´s Darren."

"Yeah I know. Does that change anything?"

"Yes?"

"How? We´re really good friends, almost best friends and it´s not like I have an embarrassing crush on him or something."

She raised an eyebrow again and grinned. "You´re sure about that? I mean you ARE a fan of _A Very Potter Musical_ and a fan of Darren."

"Shhh! Don´t say that so loud. And yeah I´m a fan so what? Now that I know Darren it´s not a big deal for me anymore. During the past months I almost always filmed with him and I had the opportunity to sing with him which was an honor, but when the person you´re a fan of always tells you how good your voice is and all that stuff, you kinda see yourself at the same level as, in my case, Darren."

"Darren tells you how amazing your voice is?"

"Yeah. I think he once even said I sound like an angel. That was REALLY awkward."

"I think it was nice."

"Of course it was, but I stood there like an idiot and didn´t know what to answer."

"So you don´t like it when you embarrass yourself in front of him?"

"Of course not, but that´s totally normal."

"I just think that maybe…"

"Ok Amber, stop it! I do NOT have a crush on Darren. He´s one of my best friends and besides, he´s straight."

"I wouldn´t be so sure about that. Come on. He wears PINK sunglasses and sometimes he just acts…well…gay."

Chris looked at her like she just said she was the queen of England. "So you think he´s bi?"

"Yes. Oh look. Here he comes. We can ask him."

"Are you insane? We do NOT ask him!"

But it was too late. Amber walked to Darren and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Darren, Chris and I just talked about you."

Darren looked from her to Chris who hid his face behind his hands. "Ehm okay."

"Oh don´t worry. We only talked about good things."

"Thanks…I guess?" He said more to Chris than to Amber.

"And I wondered if you´re bi." Amber continued.

Darren stared at her. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Chris was blushing.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Well you wear pink sunglasses and sometimes you just act…gay." She answered and smiled at him.

"Ehm I don´t know. I never thought about the possibility."

"Well maybe after your kiss with Chris you know it."

That was definitely too much for Chris. He let his head collide with the nearest wall.

Darren didn´t know if he should laugh, blush or just run away. Luckily Ryan chose that moment to walk to them. He grinned and put an arm around Amber. When he saw Chris who still hit his head against the wall, he raised an eyebrow.

"Chris, you´re alright?"

"Yeah. I´m fine. Just brilliant." He answered and still continued what he was doing.

Ryan let go of Amber and walked to him. He turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "You´re sure?"

"Yeah. I just have a little headache."

"I wonder why…" Darren answered and Chris gave him one of Kurt´s best bitch-please-faces.

"Did I miss something?" Ryan asked.

"Oh we just discussed Darren´s sexuality and that maybe after he kissed Chris he knows if he´s bi or not." Amber answered, still grinning.

Chris wanted to turn around and let his face collide with the wall again but Ryan still had his hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

"Well we have to wait until we´ve filmed the scene haven´t we?" The producer smiled. "Ok guys. Let´s rehearse the numbers again and then we´ll start filming."

The rest of the day, Darren and Chris tried to avoid each other which was really hard because they had to play a couple which was completely in love with each other. The tension between the two actors was really awkward and Chris and Darren hoped that tomorrow everything would be fine again.


	5. Blackbird

**Hey,**

**I know it´s been a while since I updated. My only excuse is that right now I have a lot of stuff to do for school and blah blah blah.**

**Sooo here´s a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee.  
**

* * *

Blackbird

It didn´t really help them that they had to shoot the _Blackbird_ scene the next day.

Darren´s problem was that he had to look like he just realized that he was in love with Chris. Until yesterday that really wasn´t a problem for him but now he just couldn´t stop thinking about what Amber had said.

Chris´ problem was that Darren would look at him like he just realized they were meant to be. Another problem was that he had to cry during that shot. Normally he really hadn´t a problem with that. In the first season he had cried several ties, so that wasn´t difficult. No, it was Amber who caused their problem just with her words.

* * *

It was a relief for the two actors when Ryan finally announced that they would take a break.

Chris sighed and emidiantly changed his mood from depressed because his bird died, to tired but all in all fine. He left the building and sat down on a bank near the fruit buffet.

Summer was near and Ian had used the good weather and decided the cast and crew could relax outside.

Chris was glad that Ian had this idea because now he could close his eyes and just enjoy the warmth on his face.

"You´re sleeping?" A voice suddenly asked and Chris quickly opened his eyes.

"No, just relaxed a bit." He answered Darren who sat down next to him.

"You have so much luck that you´re that type of person. I always have to do something. When I try to sit down and do nothing or just think, it just doesn´t work and I stand up again and do something."

"Like?"

"Like playing guitar, singing, writing songs…That kind of stuff."

"I´ve never seen you writing a song on set."

"Yeah, because I´m usually in my tailor. Have you ever tried to write a song?"

"No not really." Chris answered which caused Darren to grin.

"I´ll be back in a minute. Don´t move!" The older man said and jumped up.

"What? Wait! Darren!"

But the actor didn´t answer him.

Two minutes later, Darren returned, this time with his guitar and a notebook in his hands.

Chris looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I had to grab my things. Can´t write a song without an instrument and a notebook."

"You want to write a song? Now?"

"No, don´t be stupid." Darren answered and Chris sighed in relief. "You´ll write the song." The older actor continued.

Chris opened his mouth to answer but Darren shook his head.

"No, we´re doing this, so stop arguing."

"Darren, I don´t think I´ve talent for things like this."

"Stop lying! You´re the one who wrote a film."

"But there´s a difference between a song and a film."

"And what?"

"During a film you have time to explain every feeling. You can mention every single detail."

"When you write a song, you just concentrate on the feelings. You tell a story THROUGH the feelings. And I´m pretty sure you´ll do a great job! So, at first you have to decide which feelings you want to sing about. What kind of story do you want to tell?"

"I don´t know. I told yo…"

"Ok, what is the most important thing in your life right now?"

"_Glee_."

"Good ok. Do you want to write about what _Glee_ means to you or do you want to write about the cast?"

Chris thought about it for a minute.

"I don´t know. Both? When I think about _Glee_ I think about Amber or Lea and how much fun we have." He smiled.

"So the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about _Glee_ is the fun?"

"Yeah. And that we´re this big family. And we´re there for each other. And…all that."

"That´s good. It´s a start. Ok, now concentrate on every funny moment. Close your eyes. Yeah like that. Ok. What are the first words that come into your mind?"

"Ehm…I don´t know." Chris sighed and opened his eyes. "I told you I´m not good in songwriting."

He wanted to stand up but Darren grabbed his arm.

"Heh! Don´t give up so fast! You only tried once."

"Darren we don´t have that much time for me to learn it."

"Then we´ll do it together. Just tell me what you feel and then I´ll help you put it in words. Please!" He added after Chris hadn´t said anything and made his best puppy look.

"You´re unbelievable." The younger actor murmured and answered loudly: "Fine!"

Darren grinned and let go Chris´ arm.

"Ok, sooo _Fun_. Tell me a funny story that happened during the shots."

And Chris began to talk. After every story they stopped and put the feelings in words. An hour later, they had the lyrics.

"Darren, we really have to go now. We´re already late. Ryan will be furious."

"Relax Christopher! He won´t find us."

"A: Christopher? Seriously? And B: We´re on set. Of course he´ll find us."

"Then let´s go somewhere else. A friend of mine has a record studio. We can finish the melody there and then record the song."

"Wait! We´ll record the song?"

"Of course. It´s the first one you wrote. Come on!"

Darren jumped up and grabbed Chris´ arm once more. The younger actor wanted to protest but Darren said:

"I won´t listen to you so stop it! Besides we worked so hard during the last weeks I think that we´re allowed to have bit fun, don´t you think?"

That caused Chris to smirk.

* * *

It was midnight when they finally finished their work.

"The song is really good." Chris said and hummed the melody. Darren grinned.

"Yeah it is. Here, your iPod with your brand new song." The curly haired actor said and handed Chris the iPod.

"Thanks. But it´s your song. It was mainly you who wrote it."

"But it´s your heart, your story which means your song."

Chris looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "It´s OUR song."

"Ok, that´s fair. Especially since we sang it together." Darren finished and yawned. Chris smirked and rubbed his eyes.

"You have so much luck. You have the day off tomorrow. I have to shoot the scene where Pav dies and have to face Ryan."

"Well then we better go now."

"I totally agree."

They left the studio and waved their goodbyes. Both of them with their new song on repeat on their iPods.


	6. Pav s Death

**Ok so I know it´s been a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly long time since I updated and the only excuse I have is that the last few months were absolutly crazy. **

**But now I back with a new chapter :)**

**I´m not really happy with this chapter but it just kind of fills the part between the chapter before and the chapter after this one.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**And as always, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Pav´s Death

Luckily Chris didn´t see Ryan when he walked on set the next day. He smiled when he saw Amber. She stood beside Lea and the two girls laughed about something.

"Hey you two, what are you laughing about?"

"Ryan."

"Why?"

"He´s really mad. Seriously. I´m afraid that he´ll explode." Lea answered.

"Why´s he mad?"

"I don´t know. He was like this when I arrived." Amber answered.

"Well where is he?" Chris asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don´t…oh. Here he comes." Lea said.

Chris turned around. In front of him stood his boss with a terrifying look on his face.

"CHRISTOPHER PAUL COLFER! Where the hell were you?"

"Ehm…I thought I should be on set at 10 am. Actually I'm kind of early so why…"

"I mean yesterday. After the break you and Darren disappeared."

Chris blinked a few times. "Yeah. I know."

"You know? Have you any idea what it means when two actors suddenly disappear?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then where the hell were you?"

"In a record studio."

"Why were you in a record studio?"

"Because we recorded a song? Seriously, what else do you do in a record studio besides recording?"

"You recorded every song we need for this episode before we started filming."

"Yeah I…it´s a new song."

"A new song?" Ryan asked.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "We wrote a song and recorded it. No big deal!"

Ryan stared at him for a full minute until he grabbed his phone and called someone.

"You better come to set right now!" He said angrily. "I don´t care that today´s your day off and that you were asleep a minute ago." "Why? Because you messed up." "I´m talking about yesterday." "No I´m talking about your brilliant idea to kidnap my best actor and write a song with him." "I know that it was your idea because Chris wouldn´t think about something like that." "Come on Darren. We´re talking about Chris. The same Chris who freaked out because you began to laugh every time we shot that Misery-dialogue." "No I´m not saying that he don´t know a thing about fun." "No! Darren!" "Ok stop it! If you aren´t here in an hour I swear you´ll get fired or something like that." "Ok. See you in an hour."

The producer sighed and turned around to his three actors again. "Darren will be here in an hour and then we´ll talk about this. Don´t run away again, ´kay Chris?"

"Yeah. Sure." The actors answered shortly.

The producer sighed once again and then left.

"You wrote a song? With Darren?" Lea asked.

"No, I wrote a song with Santa Class." Chris answered with his typical sarcasm.

"Can I hear it?"Amber ignored his last comment.

"Sure." Chris turned his iPod on and let the two girls listen to the song.

They smiled like they just got the best present ever.

"I totally want that song on my iPod." Lea said after they listened to it the third time.

"Give me your iPod and I´ll put the song in the wonderful playlist with amazing name: AWESOME SONGS FROM DC AND CC."

"Heh! I want the song too." Amber protested.

Chris grinned.

* * *

An hour later every member of the cast had the song on their iPods. Darren didn´t know that and so it was just logical that he was confused when he arrived on set and everybody flattered him.

He wasn´t sure if it was good that Ryan found him before Chris could find him or not.

"You´re just in time Darren." The producer said and put his arm around the actor´s shoulder so that he couldn´t escape.

"Ryan, I…"

"Shhh! Stop talking. We have to find Chris first. Then we´ll talk."

Darren sighed but didn´t try to say anything again. They found Chris next to Lea and Amber, of course. The youngest cast member smiled and told a story when he looked up and saw Darren and Ryan.

He rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Lea and Amber. The Broadway-star winked and yelled after him: "HOPE YOU SURVIVE IT!"

He laughed and followed Ryan and Darren. Once they were in Ryan´s office the mood changed.

Ryan looked them in the eyes several times until he sighed and said: "I don´t know how you did it Darren but I think everyone can see that his little break way good for Chris."

"Well it wasn´t actually a break. We…"

"Oh it was a break, because you disappeared when you normally had to film _Blackbird_. Wait a minute! I think I just found the right punishment for you."

Chris raised an eyebrow but didn´t say anything.

"Normally you would have a week off after we finished filming this episode. "

"What do you mean? _Normally_?" Darren voiced Chris´ thoughts.

"You two will film a music video to your song."

Darren and Chris looked at each other and then smiled from ear to ear.

"That´s our punishment? Filming a music video?"

"Yes, because won´t have your days off."

"Oh I have no problem with that." Darren answered.

"Good. And now go. You two gave me a pretty tough headache."

"Sorry Ryan. Won´t happen again, I promise." Chris said and stood up. Darren followed him.

As soon as they were out of the office the curly haired man jumped up and down. Chris laughed and asked: "What are you so happy about?"

"We´ll film a music video."

"I know. I heard what he said too."

"That´s so awesome dude."

"I don´t know. I could have used a few days off."

"But it´ll be so much fun. We´ll…"

Chris rolled his eyes but smiled. Yeah, maybe filming a music video would be fun.


	7. Funeral

**THEY KISSED!**

**I literally fell out of my bed when I saw the kiss. Thank you Chris and Darren. I can´t say it enough. Thank you sooo much.**

**Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you like it! ;)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Funeral

Darren stared at Ryan. „You can´t be serious." The actor began. "You want me to say:_ You did win. Me. Come let´s coffee. _Please. That´s…so not Blaine."

Chris stood next to them, his arms crossed over his chest. "I agree. That´s crap Ryan."

"Well if you have a better idea then use your words." The director answered.

The two actors looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Kay. Chris and I will say what we think is right. We can shot both versions and then you can decide which one is the better one."

"Fine. Do what you want but do it well."

"No problem. Come on Chris. We have to kick Ryan´s ass." Darren answered and the younger man laughed.

777777777777

Half an hour later they stood in front of Pavarotti´s grave and shot Ryan´s version. This time it was Chris who couldn´t stop laughing and after the sixth take Ryan decided that they would shot the other version first.

They took over Ryan´s dialog until Chris had to say: "I just really wanted to win."

Darren thought about an answer for a few seconds. Then he continued: "You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy don´t you think?"

Chris stared at him before a smile made its way on his face. Darren held his hand out for Chris and the younger actor grabbed it. They walked away from the tree and Darren nearly stepped on Pav´s grave. Chris had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

The second Ryan said _cut_ Chris cracked up. "Oh my god! Darren, you almost walked over Pav´s grave." He laughed.

The curly haired man grinned. "He wouldn´t care. Soo, Ryan which version is the better one?" Darren asked sheepishly.

"Duh! Our version! Darren, you…that was…just wow." Chris answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Did I make Chris freaking Colfer speechless?"

"I´m not speechless. I just can´t express myself right now." Chris denied and crossed his arms over his chest which caused Darren to pout.

Ryan who had talked to Ian and Brad finally said: "Chris, Darren, Congratulations! You once again knocked us off our feet. We´ll use your version."

Chris squealed (he would later deny it) and Darren, too, let out a rather girl like noise. The two friends smiled at each other and then Darren pulled Chris in a tight hug. Chris was surprised but hugged back. After all the crazy things Darren had done during his months at Glee Chris shouldn´t be surprised anymore, but the curly haired man managed to surprise him over and over again.

"Thanks!" Darren whispered into Chris´ ear.

"What for?"

"Just…being you."

Chris wanted to back away to look Darren in the eyes but Darren didn´t let him go. "I…what?"

"You´re like…the soul of Glee. At least for me. No matter what time it is you give 100 per cent to make everything perfect for the fans. Without you Glee wouldn't be the same. And without Kurt there wouldn´t be Blaine. You´re the reason why I have this job. Soo…thanks!" Darren smiled.

Chris smirked. "Ahh…I see how it is. You just use me for this job."

"What? NO! I…" Darren began and let Chris go so that he could look him in the eyes. The younger actor laughed.

"Darren, I was joking. You´re my best friend and I know that you aren´t just trying to be on my good side because of our job."

The curly haired man blinked a few times before he punched Chris´ arm. "Don´t do that again. I really thought you were serious."

"Yeah right. Because my job is all I care about." Chris said sarcastically. Darren looked at him for a minute.

"You know that you kind of do, right? You work 24/7 whether it´s writing or acting. We actually have to threat you to tie you to your bed so that you sleep."

Chris blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I like working. It keeps my mind off things."

"Things?"

"Just…you know all that stuff that comes with the same and you know the…ehm…memories of the…of the past." He mumbled.

Darren stared at him. "Why didn´t you say anything?"

"Because I don´t have the time to concentrate on these issues right now."

"But that´s important. You could have a trauma or something."

"Oh please! I´m fine. It´s nothing."

"Chris…"

"Darren, please! Not right now okay? Let´s just…finish this episode."

Darren didn´t look satisfied but he nodded. "Okay! But if it gets worse you´ll tell me ok?"

"Okay."

"Promise!"

Chris finally looked up. He was a bit annoyed but he looked sincere. "Fine! I promise!"

"Come here you crazy genius." The older actor said and pulled Chris once again in a tight hug.

"Ok guys! We need you for another take." Ryan said loudly.

The two actors smiled at each other when they let go. They were once again happy that they got each other out of Glee.


	8. Duet Suggestion

**Hello everyone,**

**soo this is the last chapter before the one where they kiss. ;)**

**I´m thinking about writing a seqeul about Prom Queen or the tour but I´m not really sure. What do you think?**

**Anyway I do not own Glee or Chris Colfer or Darren Criss or tumblr. ;)  
**

* * *

Duet suggestion

It was the day before they would film the kiss. Chris sat in his tailor with the script in his lap. Once again his eyes scanned the lines he was supposed to say the next day (which luckily weren´t many. Darren had to talk for most of the time). Whenever he read the part where they were about to lean in and kiss the grip on the diet coke can in his right hand tightened.

He was so out of it that he didn´t hear the knock on the door and when the door suddenly opened he literally jumped up. The script flew across the room and lande3d in front of his visitor´s feet and Chris ended up being covered in diet coke.

"Darren, why didn´t you knock? He snapped and blushed at the same time.

The curly haired actor chuckled. "I did knock. You just didn´t hear me. Whatcha doin´?" He asked after flopping down on the couch.

"N...nothing." Chris answered and turned away to avoid looking his friend in the eyes.

"You´re reading the kissing scene, aren´t you?" Darren asked and stared at the ceiling.

Chris turned to him so fast that he nearly lost his balance. "W…Why would I do that?"

"Because you´re blushing and the script landed in front of my feet. And…because that´s what I did before I got here. That´s actually why I came here."

"Darren…I…we…it´s late."

"So? We finished our scene where Blaine suggests the duet two hours ago. By the way, have you seen Riker´s reaction? He totally ships Klaine."

"Who doesn´t?"

"The Kummers or Kurtofsky fans! Oh and don´t forget the ones who ship Kinn."

"Darren, you have to stop trolling on tumblr. It could end terrible. You know how the fan girls are!"

"I love our fans. I think it´s cute that they write about Blaine and Kurt."

"Yeah. Well it´s cute until they write about you and I _going voting_." Chris mumbled but Darren could still hear him.

The curly haired man sighed. "Come on Chris. We have to talk about tomorrow."

"I know." The countertenor answered and sat down next to Darren.

"Look man, you´re my best friend. I don´t want that tomorrow ends up being awkward. You have to believe me that I don´t have a problem with kissing you. It doesn´t matter that you´re gay, okay? You´re Chris. Chris, my best friend who happens to like men. So what? Love is love and I hope you invite me to your wedding so that I can celebrate that important day with you." Darren said serious.

Chris´ jaw dropped halfway through his friend´s speech. He had to blink a few times to fight back the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks. "Really?" He asked quietly.

Darren smiled and took his hands in his. "Of course. You´re so awesome Chris! And honestly I couldn´t wish for another man to shot that kiss with."

"Yeah, well I hope you don´t expect too much. I have absolutely no experience."

"Naahh, I don´t believe you. Earlier this week I had a little chat with Heather and she told me you knocked her off her feet with your kissing skills." Darren answered and smiled amused when Chris blushed.

The younger actor slapped him on the arm but returned the smile.

"No awkwardness tomorrow, okay?" Darren asked and squeezed Chris´ hands.

"I…I´m just nervous. That I´ll laugh or blush or I don´t know…do something stupid and then you have to kiss me again and again and you´ll be pissed and…"

"Woawoaowoa! Stop right there! I won´t be pissed. And you won´t screw the scene up. You´re a freaking Golden Globe winner. You´re a hell of an actor."

"Exactly! People expect that all my scenes are perfect but…I´m not perfect. I´m just Chris."

"What are you talking about? _Just Chris _is perfect! I know that you´re nervous about the kiss but I´ll help you, okay? I´ll be there the whole times and help you. We´ll do this together, okay?" Darren finished once again a speech.

Chris sighed. "Okay. Thanks Darren!"

"Anytime dude. Anytime."

They sat there in comfortable silence until Darren´s stomach made a demanding noise.

"I guess you´re hungry." Chris laughed and stood up. "Let´s go and order a pizza or something."

"Where are we going?" Darren asked and stood up too.

"I thought we could go to your apartment. I really want to watch _Mulan_ right now and you´re the only one who has the DVD. If I remember right and I do, the last time we watched it at my place you managed to break the DVD in two halves."

"Ohhh. Right. I remember that. That was a dark moment in the history of Disney. Let´s not talk about that anymore."

"As you wish." Chris laughed and left his tailor.

They stayed up until 3 AM. Both were exhausted and had to be on set early but they wanted to talk to make absolutely sure that there wouldn´t be any awkwardness the next day.


	9. The Kiss

**Heeeeeey!**

**So this is finally the chapter about the kiss. I hope that you´re all satisfied with the way I wrote it. It was a little bit complicated but I think it´s ok.**

**Anyway I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss.**

* * *

The kiss

Of course they were both nervous. Chris had been quiet since he´d arrived on set and he was so pale that Ryan even asked him if he was alright.

Darren acted even more like a puppy than usual. He couldn´t sit still and his eyes were impossibly wide.

Both actors avoided each other until it was time to start shooting. Their hearts beat faster and it was difficult to breathe even.

Luckily they managed to act pretty well. The first time Chris actually realized that Darren was nervous too was right before the curly haired man had to confess Blaine´s feelings to Kurt.

"Kurt, there is a moment…when you say to yourself _Ouff, there you are…I´ve been looking for you forever_." Darren swallowed and had to close his eyes for a moment.

He sat up a little bit and readjusted his position to sit closer to Chris. Then he laid his hand on top of Chris´ and continued without looking the other in the eyes:

"Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week…that was a moment for me…" He finally looked up and saw that Chris´ eyes were wide and the look on his face was just so…_Kurt_ that suddenly his nerves calmed down a bit.

This was Blaine and Kurt. This was a huge step in their relationship. This was important for the fans and for the gay rights. This was bigger than him and Chris, Darren realized. This was meant to be.

"…about you." He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes again. He was just Blaine now. Blaine who was in love with Kurt and about to tell him that he had feeling for him.

"You…you move me, Kurt." Darren looked up once again and his eyes were so full of emotion that Chris´ mind began to race. He studied Darren´s expression for a second and then he too realized what Darren had realized a minute ago. A small smile began to form on his face but he willed it away. The huge breath he took wasn´t something he could hide but it suited Kurt´s and Blaine's conversation.

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend m-more time with you." Darren finished. Both knew what was about to happen but they weren´t concerned about it anymore. Right then they were Blaine and Kurt. Two boys who had to deal with so much pain and now finally found love. And the kiss would show just that.

Darren took one last breath and then leaned forward. His left hand came up and caressed Chris´ cheek. A second later he felt Chris´ soft lips on his. Both actors had their eyes closed and just concentrated on the feeling of their lips pressed together.

Chris took a huge breath through his nose and his right hand flexed visibly. His left hand wandered to Darren´s cheek and then Chris started kissing back. They had no idea how or why their tongues were involved in the end but they didn´t really care.

When they broke apart they stared at each other's lips and then finally looked each other in the eyes. Chris´ hand flopped down on the table and the actor nearly jumped because of the loud noise it caused. Darren tore his head away and slowly sat down. They were both breathless and flustered.

Darren swallowed and then let out a breath he didn´t know he was holding. His right hand automatically wandered to his face and tried to cover his eyes for a moment. He finally managed to speak again and said: "Ehm…We should…we should practice."

They both kind of nodded and then Chris smiled shyly and answered: "I thought we were."

A second later both leaned in and were kissing once again. This kiss was more passionate than the one before and Chris could feel the heat start to rise to his face. He was pretty sure that his cheeks and ears had to be bright red.

A sudden _Cut_ snapped them out of their little bubble. They broke the kiss once again and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds until amused smiles began to form on the actors´ faces and Chris suddenly began to laugh. His laugh filled the room and broke the pregnant silence.

A second later Darren began to laugh too and soon tears were running down their faces and their held their stomachs. Ryan did a double take. He had expected some kind of reaction but definitely not that.

"Ehm…Chris, Darren, you´re alright?" He asked. Chris was the first one to recover from their laugh attack and answered breathless: "Yeah fine. I´m perfect actually."

The best friends smiled at each other, both still bright red but comfortable. Neither of them commented on the warm feeling that had appeared inside of them the second their lips touched for the first time. Yes, this had been pure Blaine and Kurt but neither Darren nor Chris could help it and feel a bit flustered themselves.

Chris pushed the feeling away. Kissing Darren was nice but he definitely wouldn´t develop a crush on his best friend.

Darren was confused and didn´t know why he felt that way. He never felt like that before when he had kissed a guy. Was he attracted to Chris? No, that couldn´t be it. He had a girlfriend and he wasn´t bisexual. But what was this feeling?

They were snapped out of their thoughts again when Ryan told them to start the scene once again.

The next takes were as good as the first one. Both managed to act exactly like Blaine and Kurt. But still the feeling inside of them wouldn´t disappear. At the end of the day they went home, both satisfied but at the same time helplessly confused.


	10. Watching the Episode

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**first I want to thank you. Over 3,000 hits. That means so much to me. Really. Thank you so much! :D**

**This is the last chapter. I hope that all of you liked this story and will be satisfied with the ending.**

**I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer or everyone else who appears in this chapter.**

* * *

Watching the Episode

A month later the whole cast sat down together and watched the episode. They were at Cory´s and the Canadian had removed his TV outside so that they could watch it there. Every member of the cast had drunk at least a beer, even the underage ones and everyone was carefree. The episode hadn´t started yet and they were all kinds of conversations going on.

"Did someone hear something from Lea? She texted me yesterday and said that New York was as breathtaking as always." Amber said from her place next to Chris, Darren and Ashley.

"She texted me a few times and told me how awesome it was to shoot her scenes. Stuff like that." Chris answered and lay down.

Darren looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he turned towards Chris and asked: "Are you excited about filming _Struck by Lightning_?"

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes. "No. I´m perfectly calm about the fact that I´m about to film the movie I wrote and wanted to film since I was 16."

"Stop being so sassy, Colfer. It was just a question."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Darren wanted to know and lay down next to him.

Chris turned his head and looked at Darren while answering: "Your tour. This summer after the Glee tour. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I mean I´ve done a lot of concerts but I think it´ll never stop to amaze me. Whenever I´m about to go out on a stage and sing I get this feeling in my stomach and it´s always in these moments that I realize how lucky I am to be able to do what I love."

"Aww!" Amber and Ashley let out and Chris laughed. "You two are so adorable." Ashley cooed.

"I´m not adorable." Darren pouted.

"Darren, you are a freaking puppy. Of course you are adorable." Amber answered.

Chris grinned and asked: "And why are we adorable?"

"The way you talk about the things you love…it just warms my heart." Ashley smiled.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Riker flopped down next to Darren and half yelled: "Sit up! Sit up! It´s about to start."

Darren and Chris rolled their eyes but sat up anyway. One minute later they heard the familiar opening notes of _Misery_.

"Chris was so pissed when we shoot that." Riker announced. The other four actors didn´t answer him.

They watched quietly until Amber and Ashley laughed out loud when they saw how Darren had leant his head against Chris´ shoulder and had made puppy eyes during _Misery_.

"See!" Chris whispered in Darren´s ear which caused a shiver to run down Darren´s spine. "You´re a puppy."

Darren smiled evilly and turned a bit toward Chris. "If I am a puppy then you are a kitten."

"But cats and dogs don´t like each other and we, my dear friend, clearly do."

"Well we aren´t normal humans so why would we be normal animals? I am a puppy, you are a kitten but we still like each other and that´s that." Darren finished and finally looked Chris in the eyes.

Without warning the irritating feeling that they had during the kissing scene appeared again. During the last month they had effortless tried to deny that they were in fact very attracted to each other. Both knew that a relationship could destroy everything. Their friendship and of course it would affect Glee too. So they kept quiet and didn´t act on their feelings. It was moments like this that made it painfully hard for them.

Chris was the first one to look away. Darren could see him blushing but decided to look away too.

_Why was it so damn hard? Why couldn´t he just kiss Chris senseless? Why…_

A girly squeal snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and turned his attention back towards the TV. He nearly coughed when he realized that Blaine was about to kiss Kurt.

Darren´s heart beat ten times faster and he was pretty sure he would faint any second. He could feel Chris tense next to him. The next second Kurt and Blaine were kissing and _HOLY SHIT! _That did something to Darren´s heart. Without realizing it he held his breath. He let it out when Klaine finally broke the kiss after what seemed like a century.

"_We should…we should practice." "I thought we were." _

And then they were kissing again and Darren had to admit that they looked pretty hot. Suddenly a red keyboard appeared on screen and Mercedes began to sing _Hell to the No_.

Darren blinked and then looked around only to realize that almost everyone was staring at him and Chris. Both actors ducked their heads and blushed.

Luckily the others turned their attention back towards the TV but Chris and Darren were 100 percent sure that they would get asked tons of questions after the episode had finished.

They were right. Half an hour later they were surrounded by everyone. "Dudes, that second kiss was smoking hot" Mark said and Chris blushed once again which Darren thought was almost impossible.

"Well it´s nice to know that you approve." Darren answered. Chris glared at him and then smacked him on the head.

"Autsch! What was that for?" The curly haired actor asked and turned towards his best friend.

"Stop encouraging him." "Why?" "Because it´s not funny. That was a very important moment for Blaine and Kurt and I refuse to make fun of them."

"I didn´t make fun of them. I just said that I was happy that the others thought that has been one hell of a kiss. I´m pretty aware that that moment was important for them since I am the one who portrays Blaine."

Chris´ expression softened and he sighed.

"Holy shit! Guys! You have to see this. I think you broke the internet! The fan girls on tumblr are freaking out. It´s insane." Chord announced and everyone turned around to look at him. The blonde actor sat cross-legged on a blanket with his laptop on his lap.

Chris and Darren were the first ones to sit down next to him. Chord was on tumblr and one look was enough for everyone to realize that the Klaine shippers were freaking out.

"Wow!" Chris mumbled. "I think you´re right Chord. Oh man! I don´t wanna know what will happen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Riker asked. "Yeah. We´re at the Payleyfest." Mark answered. "Well then, good luck!" Chris slapped Riker on the arm but his eyes never left the screen.

Yeah, the Klainers were definitely freaking out. A smile appeared on Darren´s face. If the reaction to the kiss between Kurt and Blaine was this good then he couldn´t wait to see what will happen the next time Ryan, Ian and Bryan decided to write about an important step in Klaine´s relationship.

The end

* * *

**BUT there will be a sequel. I´m working on it right now so the first chapter will be up soon. :)**


	11. AN

**A/N:**

**Hello there,**

**as promised here is the first chapter of the sequel of this story.**

**The sequel´s name is BEHIND THE SCENES:PROM QUEEN!**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7206732/1/Behind_the_Scenes_Prom_Queen

~**Sophie**


End file.
